Count Quinten Xavier Holton Hill
I can only try to make Kryta a better place for anyone. We should start by weeding out what is corrupt and give the people back what is rightfully theirs."'' '''This dashing young noble is mostly seen in the streets of Divinity's Reach. Born in 1305 AE, he's only 21 years old and has always resented the way high society acts. Determined to do something about it, he constantly makes attempts to improve the situation of the lower classes in Kryta. Early life and background In 1305 AE Quinten was born in the old and rich Ascalonian house Hill. Though, not without sorrow. His mother died during childbirth and this left an emotional scar on his family. His father, former count Bors Hill, and his elder brother (recently diseased), Gerold Hill, resented the little boy ever since he was born. His father did not know better than to treat Quinten as if he was a bastard son. Though, being a legitimate member of the old Ascalonian house, he had to keep him and could not bear to bring the child to death. He found a quick solution by locking him up in the mansion of Majesty's Peak, the land the noble family got after they came to Kryta. Quinten would be allowed to accompany his father on occasion, coming in contact with other family members and the childeren of Bors' business partners. At age five he showed an affinity to shadow magic by shadowstepping outside of the mansion, into the nearby village. After some villagers brought him back, Bors tried to do everything in his power to deny the boy's magical affinity and wouldn't give him a proper trainer before the age of twelve. Without the proper training Quinten learned a couple of things himself. Not only did he show an affinity for the Shadow Arts, but his interest in history grew and aside from his education he would tend to books about Human history (mostly the Charr-Human War). During his mostly solitary life, Quinten mostly came in contact with the many servants of the mansion. Often talking with them, playing with their kids, since his father wouldn't bat an eye at him and would simply let him do what he wants, as long as he remained on the premises of the mansion. Though evidently, Bors grew less strict as time passed. And the boy would be allowed outside into the village at certain times around the age of ten, always accompanied by either a servant, or a couple of houseguards. Due to his interaction with the common populace of Majesty's Peak, his affection and sympathies for the common populace of Kryta grew, since he always has been treated as one of them. Then came the day his mentor appeared into his life. The man was called Allessandro D'Alverdio. A Krytan man, showing exceptional prowess in the Shadow Arts. His father finally recognised Quinten's ability and he was allowed a trainer. D'Alverdio guided him through everything he knew and the young noble learned fast, growing more and more each day. Once his father saw his strength however, he started to concoct a plan to get rid of his son once and for all. So he allowed Quinten to fight allongside the houseguard, fending off the threats of mainly bandits and Centaurs, hoping his son would die on a mission. Though Quinten remained steadfast, learning about tactics and strategy on the way, to his father's dissappointment (because, well, he wanted him dead!). At the age of twenty, after a few more years of training and studying, his father sent him to Divinity's Reach, tired of seeing his son. So he was received with open arms into the Wolfheart family, so he could learn the ropes of being an actual noble. Yet, Quinten would not lose sight of the goal he set a few years back: help the people of Kryta. But to do that, he had to gain fame and grow in power. Recent life and events (these are the various plots that have been RP'd out during the past year) 'The Wolfheart days' During his stay with the Wolfhearts, Quinten learned a hefty lot. He met new people varying from house servants, to nobles alligned with the house, or the people from the Reach. The most recognisable people he met were: Lady Eana Stormweather (later Eana Wolfheart), Baron Lucius Verrardi, Adius Silverblade, Durin the Norn, Ysara Arclight, Eloise Decker, Lady Rosethorn Heart, William Jackdaw and Athir Hulm. During his stay he learned a great many from Eana, she showed him the ropes and the important role of politics. Eana told him how corrupt the city was, and Quinten wanted to do something about it in speedy fashion, eventhough Eana warned him he was not ready. Though, during his stay, he also met with a couple of others, a few common people. The ones he'd soon call his friends. Rosthorn Hart, her boyfriend (and pretty shady) William Jackdaw and Athir Hulm, a Norn who often dwelled to the Reach. After a while another lady joined the group, Amber. They soon started to concoct a plan to investigate the Sylvari and visit The Grove. The group wanted to head out on a vacation, yet Quinten wanted to go in order to study the mysterious Sylvari (he had rarely seen one of them) and write something about the newest race on Tyria. Soon they headed out, Quinten being the leader, guiding them. Soon he discovered he was still an inexperienced leader, being pretty naive and sometimes showing his temper. Though, his friends accepted it and tried to go further, but not long after Quinten received news. His brother died and the travels were canceled. He returned to his home for the next weeks, paying his respects to his hated brother. Though, after a week a revelation came. He was to be the Count of Majesty's Peak now, since he was the second in line after his brother. When he got back in the Reach he saw Eana had married the infamous Essya Kai, frontman of the Crimson Serpent Trading Company. He rebelled against his tutor and defied Essya, telling Eana she made a wrong decision. Yet, he continued to follow her lead, somehow trusting what she was doing (hah! that boy sure is naive!). 'The time he did politics' During his stay at House Wolfheart, he learned about Noble society, meeting many other nobles outside the house of Wolfheart. Among them were the gentler Silverscar twins, trying to bring their house back to its former glory. There was also house Fairfax, the more corrupt and high class nobles from the Reach. Not only those two, but also the righteous house Murray was one of the houses he'd get to know. There were two groups, one for the betterment of the people, progressive and more liberal nobles (Silverscar, Wolfheart, Murray), and the more corrupt (in Quinten's eyes), conservative nobles (Fairfax, Whitehawk, Gray). Intrigue came into Quinten's life not long after his return to the Reach. He got himself in a tough bickle with Baron Alystair Gray, a conservative noble aligned with House Wolfheart. They continuously argued and some members of the house would have to keep them apart. Though, not long after Eana's marriage with Essya Kai, he left to form an alliance with Lord Velitar Fairfax. Though, with all the rest he'd meet, he'd keep a friendly mask on and go see what they had to offer, and so he'd have support if something bad would happen to either him, his house/company or his lands. That day arrived when a Centaur attack threatened his homelands. The houseguards lost more than half of their men in an initial attack and so he had to ask for help. He went to the Coalition of Nobility meetings and pleaded for aid, which he got from various houses. But, due to the unexpected poisoning of Velitar Fairfax, the Fairfax troops retreated and the fight was only barely won. Due to the close victory and the retreat of Fairfax' men, Quinten's father fell in battle, badly wounded with the loss of an arm. he survived and reluctantly gave Quinten the title of Count of Majesty's Peak. During his inauguration Quinten gave a speech for the gathered people, commoner and noble alike. It was about the way nobility acted and how nobility should help the people, instead of taking more freedoms and coin. This did not fall in good taste with the nobles aligned with house Fairfax and they promptly left. During the next meeting hostilities between houses Hill and Fairfax escalated as Quinten confronted Velitar with the news of their close victory (and Fairfax' non-existent part in it) and asked for a why. it was for my own wellbeing of course, the Lord told Quinten. He viciously disagreed and called it an idiotic move to retreat every single man Fairfax sent him to his aid. During the following meetings their bickering escalated and Velitar snapped, trying to strike Quinten in public, which only added to Quinten's rising popularity. From then on out, Quinten would try to become a member of the Ministry, starting out as a secretary. This came to a sudden end as the Arah Crusade came to be. 'The Arah Crusade' As Lord Gaunt, a vassal of house Hill cried out for aid and bring the fight to Orr itself, Quinten responded along with house Wolfheart. Many of the other houses did not dare or simply weren't interested in participating. But, with the right connections a few squadrons were easily made. The Sunset Company was hired on the job, sent out to Bloodtide Coast, where Essya Kai and Adius Silverblade had already left to explore and scout ahead. But when the news of Essya's dissappearance came to Eana's ears, Quinten stepped up to try and search for him, eventhough he hated the man, he could not compromise the war effort. Yet, when he arrived at the supply post the members of the Crusade set up came in danger, he had to stay and defend it from pirates. As Emreg Belthen was out of sight and no other bigshot officers were around, Quinten stepped up alongside Don Garcia, and Adius Silverblade. They succesfully fended off the assailants the first day, though with many losses. Trust was another issue within the ranks, as nobody really had faith in the young count as many told him he was just a fancy bigshot noble who only spoke big, but lacked in competence.During the secodn day of the attack they were nearly defeated until Essya came to their rescue and Quinten and his men could leave for the Reach again. But, due to the ineffectiveness of the Crusade, he left the wareffort and focussed on reforming his company: Hill Excavations & Applied Sciences. 'Shades from a dark past' As normal life more or less returned, Quinten found love in Lady Penelia Nemphry. But, after a few weeks of relaxing and passing the time with his love, she was suddenly attacked by an unknown assassin. Quinten became enraged and started a hunt, trying to protect not only Penelia, but his friends as well. He recklessly went to search for him and eventually found him via mysterious messages left behind. In a fight he managed to get the assailant down, yet, he escaped. The important part was that he knew who this guy was, Lucius Soulhunter, descendant of a common family in Majesty's Peak. Apparently Lucius held a grudge against house Hill, since his father was involved in some shady business back in the day. He caused the whole family, loyal servants of the house until they were awarded with a title, to be slaughtered. The whole family, except for Lucius and his little brother. The big conclusion came when Hill confronted Soulhunter and shot him down, ending the threat on his friends', Penelia and his own life. 'The Krytan Entente' After the events with the assassin Lucius Soulhunter, Quinten began to doubt people (especially since Lucius was a man he trusted, and part of House Wolfheart), he started to change, yet did not want to lose sight of his dream. He found a new partner in Flytia Dalyeis, creating an alliance between two noble houses called the Krytan Entente. The primary goal was to aid people with the Dalyeis initiative and for the rest do donations and try to gain political strength with the Entente. Yet, it soon fell apart as Quinten left the initiative due to a burn out. After that, Quinten became a broken man, feeling his continuous failure of an idealistic dream. So, he put it to the background, focussing on different things. He'd go to the Silverscars to seek something he missed his entire life, a family. He found it with them and stuck with them for a while before slowly drifting away again, setting his priorities straight as the head of house Hill. He'd focus on his lands and companies, trying to help people by buying out nearly bankrupt companies of common people, giving these people another chance by working under him. 'The Brisban Campaign' After a while he returned, funding a mercenary company called the Red Wyrm Company. Due to his relations with Sophia Vourlis, Lady Trudy Murray and Lord Alexander Clayton, he decided it would be a good time to kickstart the company he was funding. He'd tag alongside Lucian Mercer, Sayoran Farstride, Nehmain, and a few others. He'd be leaving behind a pregnant Penelia and would regret it afterwards. As the days in the campaign passed, the Seraph made progress in finding their missing comrades and after an ambush of the illustruous Nightmare Court, Quinten received a message. Penelia left him and the baby was a stillborn. He was devastated and left the campaign as soon as the final battle was finished. Wounded or not, he went to visit the unnamed grave and carved a name for his stillborn son, 'Helgar Hill'. Note: these are the most important events during the passed year I've RPed with Quinten, some names are left out, some details might be left out. Also, this is written from Quinten's view on things! ''TL;DR: he's been through a lot of shite! Personality and phsyical appearance To be added Information regarding house Hill To be added'' Category:Human Category:User:Fierystick Category:Character Category:Male Category:Nobility